bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Guppy Whisperer/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Guppy Whisperer. Transcript (Scene opens at Pa Grape's Store, before cutting to the interior, where a guppy is seen swimming around inside a fishbowl. Jimmy and Jerry both look eagerly at the guppy, before Pa Grape sells it to them.) Pa: My last guppy, sold. Jimmy: I can't wait to walk him, pet him, teach him to roll over. Jerry: Make snowmen. Pa: Your pet relies on you to care for its needs. In Proverbs, it says, "The godly care for their animals." Jimmy: Uh, thanks for the tip, Pa, but I think we'll be okay. Pa: Well, if you need any more tips, I recommend you call the Guppy Whisperer. She's an expert at taking care of guppies. Jimmy: Like us! Jerry: Yeah, like us. (Jimmy and Jerry leave while Pa can only sigh. Jimmy and Jerry arrive home as they bring the guppy inside.) Jimmy: Welcome to your new home, guppy. I'll have Jerry give you a tour. Jerry: Wall. Ceiling. Stereo. Pizza. Floor. Another wall. Stick. TV. Jimmy: Speaking of which... (turns on the TV) Tom Celeriac: Are you ready for monster trucks?! Jimmy and Jerry: Monster trucks! (Jimmy and Jerry pick up two toy monster trucks before they start running around the table where the guppy is kept, while the guppy can only stare in disbelief. Scene switches to the center of town where Bob is waiting.) Bob: Madame Blueberry? Madame Blueberry: (off-screen) Bob! (Madame Blueberry shows up while wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.) Madame Blueberry: Oh, thank you for meeting me. Were you followed? Bob: Followed? We're in the middle of town? (Archibald hops by as he greets Bob and Madame Blueberry.) Archibald: Hello, Bob, Madame Blueberry. Bob: Hello, Mayor! Madame Blueberry: (gasps) Shh! (Madame Blueberry pushes Bob behind the side of a nearby building.) Madame Blueberry: Ichabeezer has come to me, the greatest chef in all the house, to cook lunch for a very special guest. It has to be perfect, and I need your help. Bob: But why are you being so secretive? Madame Blueberry: I need to share with you an ancient secret family recipe. You must super-duper-pinky-promise not to tell anyone about it. Bob: Okay, I super-duper-pinky-promise. (Madame Blueberry hands the recipe to Bob, who becomes surprised when he reads it.) Bob: Sandwiches? Madame Blueberry: I need you to memorize that recipe and eat it before tomorrow. (starts to leave) Bob: Sure thing, no problem. (becomes surprised) Wait, eat it? The recipe? Madame Blueberry: See you tomorrow. (Bob can only become frustrated before he resumes reading the recipe, before it unfolds itself, much to his further frustration.) Bob: Oh, come on. (Scene switches to back at Jimmy and Jerry's home, where Jimmy and Jerry and the guppy are still watching TV.) Announcer: You just got blasted with monster trucks! Up next, kittens sneezing! Kitten: Ah-choo! (Jimmy turns off the TV.) Jimmy: (yawns) Time for bed. (Jimmy and Jerry start to go to bed, but not without putting the guppy's fishbowl on the kitchen counter.) Jimmy: Good night, Jerry. Jerry: Good night, Jimmy. Jimmy: Good night... Hey, we haven't named our guppy. Let's give him the happiest name we can think of. How about Happy? Jerry: Sunshine. Jimmy: Bubbles. (Jimmy and Jerry think of a name for their guppy, before coming up with the perfect name.) Jimmy and Jerry: Happy Sunshine Bubbles! (The guppy can only stare in disbelief.) Jimmy: It's perfect. Good night, Happy Sunshine Bubbles. (Jimmy and Jerry head upstairs and go to bed, leaving the guppy, now named Happy Sunshine Bubbles, all alone. The light turns off as the guppy's eyes are only seen, as he starts to cry, all through the night, until the morning comes.) Jimmy: Oh, Jerry, your bubbling and crying kept me awake all night. Jerry: Wasn't me. Jimmy: (yawns) (Jerry falls to the floor in exhaustion, before Jimmy notices something wrong with Happy Sunshine Bubbles.) Jimmy: Uh-oh. Happy Sunshine Bubbles? What's wrong? We need a guppy expert. Jerry: Ah! Guppy Whisperer! (Jerry hands the card to Jimmy, who brightens up, before he takes out his phone and calls the Guppy Whisperer.) Jimmy: Hello? Guppy Whisperer? Come quick! We have a guppy emergency! (Scene switches to Bob and Madame Blueberry following Ichabeezer into his mansion.) Ichabeezer: My guest of honor awaits. (Scene switches to the inside where Madame Blueberry is cleaning the table, before Bob sets a plate with a sandwich on the table.) Ichabeezer: The feast will be here. (Camera pans down to a plate on the floor.) Madame Blueberry: (disgusted) On the floor? Well, I never! Ichabeezer: He always eats on the floor, don't you, boy? (Rooney comes bounding down the stairs, as Ichabeezer puts the sandwich on the floor, before Rooney eats the sandwich in one bite.) Madame Blueberry: My sandwiches are too good to be fed to a dog. Ichabeezer: I'll pay you an extra $100 per sandwich. Madame Blueberry: These sandwiches are perfect for dogs! We'll make another. (Madame Blueberry starts to drag Bob away, while Bob has a nervous look on his face. Scene switches to back at Jimmy and Jerry's home, where Jimmy and Jerry are watching TV when the doorbell rings. Jimmy answers the door and finds Laura standing at the door.) Laura: You called for a guppy whisperer? Jimmy: Laura Carrot? You're the guppy whisperer? Laura: How can I help? (Scene switches to inside where Happy Sunshine Bubbles is crying.) Jimmy: Our guppy won't stop crying. (Laura looks at Happy Sunshine Bubbles who is still crying before facing Jimmy and Jerry.) Laura: In my... Jimmy: Yes? Laura: -expert... Jimmy: Yes? Laura: -opinion... Jimmy: (excited): Yes? Laura: ...he's sad. Jimmy: What's he got to be sad about? He got to watch monster trucks. We showed him our awesome house. We even gave him the happiest name possible: Happy Sunshine Bubbles! Laura: Have you read up on how to properly care for your guppy? (Laura reaches into her briefcase and pulls out a book entitled "The Guppy Whisperer" and hands it to Jimmy.) Laura: Here, read this. Jimmy: "The Guppy Whisperer". (Laura's cell phone rings as she answers it.) Laura: Guppy Whisperer. I'll be right there! I've got to go, guys. But call me if you run into any more trouble. (Laura leaves while Jimmy looks at the book rather dubiously.) Jimmy: Uh, she doesn't expect us to actually read this, does she? (Scene switches to back at Ichabeezer's mansion, where Bob is making lots of sandwiches as Madame Blueberry takes the first batch before giving them to Rooney, who eats them all in one bite.) Madame Blueberry: Rooney is still hungry. Oh, faster, Bob! Faster! Bob: Any faster and I might break the sound-wich barrier. (Bob makes even more sandwiches, as Madame Blueberry also takes the sandwiches to give to Rooney. Scene switches to back at Jimmy and Jerry's home, where Jimmy is now reading the book.) Jimmy: Let's start with chapter one. "Feeding Your Guppy." (stops reading) Why didn't I think of that? (throws the book aside) Let's see what he likes. (Jimmy and Jerry run off then come back while Jimmy holds a marshmallow.) Jimmy: Marshmallow? (Happy Sunshine Bubbles turns it down, as Jimmy throws the marshmallow behind his back to Jerry, who catches it in his mouth and eats it. Jimmy holds out a banana.) Jimmy: Banana? (Happy Sunshine Bubbles also turns down the banana, as Jimmy also throws the banana behind his back to Jerry, as he also catches it in his mouth and eats it. A piece of pizza falls off the ceiling and lands in front of Jimmy as he also holds it up.) Jimmy: Pizza? (The guppy also turns down the pizza, which prompts Jimmy to also throw the pizza behind his back as Jerry also catches and eats it as well. Jimmy then turns to Jerry.) Jimmy: That's it. If we want to guarantee our guppy nourishment, we need to cut to the chase and feed him the greatest food ever made: a giant cookie. Jerry: The food which none can deny. Jimmy: We'll make him a cookie with every snack food in it. It's foolproof. Jerry: Everything? Jimmy: Everything. (Jimmy and Jerry open the oven before they start throwing various items into the oven. Jimmy throws a box into the oven. Jerry throws a jar of mayonnaise into the oven. Jimmy puts a cheese wedge in the oven. Jerry licks an ice cream cone before throwing it into the oven. Jimmy puts a sardine into the oven. Jerry throws a banana peel into the oven. Jimmy pulls out a sandwich and also throws it into the oven. Jerry throws a flower pot into the oven. Jimmy puts a bowling pin into the oven. Jerry blows into a saxophone a couple of times before throwing it into the oven. Jimmy takes the saxophone out of the oven and throws it aside, before he tries to put a bike into the oven, but the recoil of the bike causes Jimmy to get thrown back. Jerry keeps throwing the saxophone into the oven while Jimmy keeps taking it out, until Jimmy puts the saxophone back into the oven, before Jerry also decides to take the saxophone out of the oven. Jimmy and Jerry are now napping, until the oven dings, which wakes them up, signifying that the cookie is now ready.) Jimmy: Come on, guppy. Eat the cookie! (Jimmy tries to fit the giant cookie into Happy Sunshine Bubbles' fishbowl, but it won't fit.) Jimmy: (groans) Maybe we have to play fetch with him. Don't guppies play fetch? (Jerry reads in the book to see if guppies play fetch or not, but Jimmy suddenly takes the book from him and throws it aside.) Jimmy: I bet they do! Let's give it a throw! (Jimmy takes the cookie and throws it as it rolls around the room.) Jimmy: Fetch! Get it, boy! (Happy Sunshine Bubbles doesn't do anything.) Jimmy: Nothing. (The cookie suddenly rolls back towards Jimmy and Jerry as they get out of the way, just as the cookie rolls out the door.) Jimmy: Stop that cookie! Jerry, fetch! (Jerry starts chasing after the runaway cookie before he jumps up and grabs hold of the cookie, but the cookie is still rolling so Jerry ends up getting carried off by the cookie. Jimmy, while carrying Happy Sunshine Bubbles' fishbowl, turns his gaze towards the wagon, before riding in the wagon after Jerry, who is still being carried away by the cookie.) Jimmy: We're coming for you, Jerry! (The cookie rolls off the side of the kitchen wall, as does the wagon, before the cookie rolls off the countertop, as does the wagon.) Jimmy: Cookie-doodle-doo! (Scene switches to back at Ichabeezer's mansion, where Bob is now looking in an empty jar.) Bob: We're out of peanut butter! Madame Blueberry: Not the peanut butter! Bob: Let's go to Pa's and get more. (Bob and Madame Blueberry leave the mansion, while Ichabeezer goes to see them off.) Ichabeezer: Hurry back. Get off my lawn. (Scene switches to Bob and Madame Blueberry who are driving through town through all the traffic.) Madame Blueberry: Move it, or you will most certainly lose it, people! (Madame Blueberry swerves her car past all the traffic, before she and Bob become surprised to see that they are now heading directly into the path of the giant cookie with Jerry still hanging on to it, before crashing into the cookie, which causes it to break apart and also causing Jerry to get thrown into the air, just as the contents of the cookie are now scattered everywhere. Jimmy then comes up to the wreckage in the wagon.) Jimmy: No! All our snacks were in that cookie! Bob: Why would you put all of your snacks in one cookie? Jimmy: We were trying to feed our guppy. We don't know what he likes, so we tried everything! Jerry: Picky guppy. Madame Blueberry: We've been making sandwiches for Ichabeezer's dog. Perhaps your guppy would like one? Jimmy: That sounds like a great idea. (Scene switches to the inside of Pa Grape's store, where Pa is stacking marshmallows in a row, when Madame Blueberry comes in through the door.) Madame Blueberry: I need all your peanut butter. (Cut to Madame Blueberry's car now stacked to the brim with jars of peanut butter as she and Bob drive away, leaving Jimmy and Jerry behind with Happy Sunshine Bubbles.) Jimmy: Okay, guppy, get ready, 'cause this sandwich is gonna change your life. (Jimmy places the sandwich on the top of Happy Sunshine Bubbles' fishbowl. The guppy looks eager to eat the sandwich, which Jimmy is excited to see.) Jimmy: Yes. Bite the sandwich. (The guppy does not bite the sandwich, before he sulks once again, something which Jimmy and Jerry are even more frustrated about.) Jimmy: Oh, taking care of guppies is so hard! I feel like such a- (Scene switches to back inside Ichabeezer's mansion as the doorbell rings, as Ichabeezer goes to answer the door.) Ichabeezer: Get off my- You're back! Madame Blueberry: Yes, we've returned with more sandwiches. Bob: A ton more. Ichabeezer: That's all well and good, but Rooney's tum-tum hurts. (Ichabeezer goes over to the couch where Rooney is laying on the couch while looking very sick.) Rooney: (groans) Ichabeezer: Maybe letting him eat whatever he wants, whenever he wants, as much as he wants, wasn't the best idea. Bob: Would he like a doggie bag? (Scene switches to Laura knocking on Jimmy and Jerry's door, as Jimmy answers it while looking rather solemn.) Laura: How's Happy Sunshine Bubbles doing? Jimmy: (sobbing) Terrible! Laura: Well, what have you been feeding him? Jerry: Everything. Jimmy: We have no food. Laura: So, you tried to feed him fish food as my manual suggests? Jerry: Huh? Laura: You know, because he's a fish. (Jimmy and Jerry look at each other after that.) Jimmy: Go on. Laura: Guys, your pets rely on you to feed them pet food, not people food. Let's get what you need. (Scene switches to Laura leading Jimmy and Jerry to Pa Grape's store, as music starts playing.) Laura: (vocalizing cheery melody, singing) If you feed your dog bananas He'll feel funky Don't feed dog food to a monkey Don't sit on hamsters Like they're horses Your pet depends On your proper choices Unless you wanna wind up at the vet Admitting to something That you'll regret Show them all the proper respect And do the right things for your pets (vocalizing) All: (singing) Don't take your goldfish For a hike now Or teach your bullfrog To ride a bike now If your chinchilla's In an awful mood, yeah Make sure he's eating Chinchilla food, yeah Show them all the proper respect And do the right things for your pet Do the right things for your pet (vocalizing) (The song ends as the customers go back to their business, while Jimmy and Jerry look happily at Happy Sunshine Bubbles, just as Bob and Madame Blueberry come back in through the door.) Madame Blueberry: Pa! I'd like to return these jars of peanut butter. Ichabeezer: Yeah, and we need some stomach medicine for dogs. The sandwiches gave Rooney a little tummy ache. Jimmy: Have you guys tried dog food? He is a dog, after all. Ichabeezer: Dog food, eh? Well, I suppose I could give it a try. (Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry now watching TV at home, with Happy Sunshine Bubbles' fishbowl on the table in front of them.) Announcer: Up next, puppies with hiccups. Puppy: (hiccup) Jimmy and Jerry: Aw! Jimmy: Time for bed. (Jimmy gives Happy Sunshine Bubbles some fish food.) Jimmy: Good night, Jerry. Jerry: Good night, Jimmy. Jimmy and Jerry: Good night, Happy Sunshine Bubbles. (Jerry kisses the fishbowl, before Jimmy also kisses the fishbowl, before the two brothers go to bed. Happy Sunshine Bubbles does a backflip in his bowl and winks at the screen, before the screen irises out, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts